


Winner Takes The Cock

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Adam, Community: spnkink_meme, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Adam/Dean/Sam, I just really want more wincest fics with Adam!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winner Takes The Cock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neonkarma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonkarma/gifts).



Dean doesn’t need porn to get off...he has his own enjoyment live and in person. 

It's been almost twenty minutes and Adam and Sam are still no closer to winning the wrestle fight than when they started. Nude, and only wearing a pair of black and white stripped socks, they wrestle for a chance to win a seat on their big brother's cock. 

Sam had Adam pinned, using his muscular thighs to hold Adam's legs open, leave him off balance and vulnerable to his cock, the tip of which is dripping creamy pre-cum. His strength keeps his brother at a disadvantage, but while he is stronger Adam is quicker. Adam bulks up and flips Sam over and pins him, holds him fast; Sam tries to get the upper hand and he tugs on Sam's socks, trying to distract him but it does not work. Sam seizing his mouth in a passionate kiss, throwing Adam off guard. Sam grips his wrist and holds him down as he tongues fucks Adam, and he manages to hold him off until the younger man taps out. 

Victory was his! Smug, a cocky slut, Sam blows a kiss to his losing brother and then crawls over to Dean. His brother sits in the chair, sexy bowlegs spread open and a hand around his throbbing cock, stoking lazily. “Congratulations, Sammy,” Dean smirks as he sees the pout on Adam's face. “You've won your prize. Come sit on my lap like a good boy."

Sam blows one last kiss to Adam, salt in the wound, before straddling his brother's lap and impales himself on his cock, moaning like a slut as he slowly begins to ride Dean, claiming his prize.

Adam pouts for a while, until Sam comes close to getting off. His brother’s would never leave him out. Dismounting, Sam tugs Adam to him and kisses him until his pink lips are swollen from the ravenous kisses. Not to be left out, Dean joins in, fascinated with Adam’s neck as he nips, sucking at the soft skin. Adam hisses when Dean's fingers slip between his legs and begin working skillfully, curling and wiggle inside him to stretch and loosen the tight-wound muscle. Sam kisses him until he is breathless, Adam groaning as his fingers thread through Sam’s long hair. 

When he is ready, he settles on Dean’s lap with his brother’s cock deep inside him, Sam press up behind him, taking Dean’s place at marking his neck. He is going to have love bites when this night is over. He can feel Sam’s cock pressing at his hole, and he relaxes, prepares for the intense pleasure to come; when Sam slides in beside Dean, Adam keens, filling full, stretched wide. Dean groans with the sensation of Sam’s cock brushing against him, he reaches up to take Adam’s face between his hands and pulls him into a kiss.

As Sam rocks his hips, Adam surges into the kiss, hungry for the taste of his brother, nipping at his lips. Sam’s lips drop to his neck to bite at the pale, creamy skin, and Adam feels his body shake, he clenches, hearing his brothers as the three of them get lost in pleasures of the flesh. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/66638.html?thread=21410126#t21410126)


End file.
